Percy Jackson and The Treasure Of The Gods
by Phoenix The Pyro Bird Kid
Summary: A new camper is at Camp Half Blood. No one knows who her parent is, since she doesn't seem to fit in anywhere. After a monster not from the world of the Greeks attacks the camp, and the new camper is the only one who can stop it, Percy starts to wonder if the Greeks are the only gods. He goes on a quest to the North to discover a secret, the Norse Gods are still in power.
1. Grover Hovers Above A Kitchen Sink

Hello my name is (listed above... I think) and I am from (I can't say because it doesn't exist yet) and I am (unknown number) years old.

**Disclaimer** I don't own any of the characters or mythological beings listed in this story. Except for my own characters.

**Grover Appears In A Magical Wind That Smells Like Pansies**

Big G: Hi Y'all!

Me: Grover what is with you and this "southern phase" I mean, the accent, the hat, and the chaps? Seriously, why do you need to wear those stupid pants! Your driving me crazy!

Big G: Sorry ma'am

Me: If you don't stop that I'll make you forget how to tie shoes!

Big G: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**He disappears in another pansy wind still screaming in anguish**

Sorry about that!

* * *

**Percy's POV**

".PERCY!"

I was having a nice dream when my mom woke me up shaking me and practically screaming my name in my ear.

"Wha-" I said extremely groggily as I forced myself into what can be considered as an upright position.

"Iris message for you. It's Grover."

That woke me up real quick.

"Where?' I asked.

"Kitchen"

With that said I ran as fast as I could to the kitchen. When I got there I saw a mist with Grover's face in it hovering above the kitchen sink. I hope my mom wasn't doing dishes when he "called".

"Hi Percy!" Grover greeted me. "It's been a while."

"Yeah. It has, but that's not why you called me is it." I replied.

"No, I think I've found another demigod, a very powerful demigod."

"I thought you were looking for Pan?"

"I was, she lives in the forest where I was looking for him."

"In the forest?"

"She lives in a cabin with her parents. I think she knows she's a demigod but I'm not sure."

"Why did you call me about it?"

"I want you to help me to bring her to camp, you'd only leave two days earlier than you are supposed to."

"Okay."

"I'll come to your apartment this afternoon."

"Okay, bye, see ya later."

"See ya."

The line ended, I went to find my mom.

"Did you here the conversation?" I asked.

"Yes" My mom replied. "You'd better get dressed and start packing early."

"Okay."

I went back to my room and got dressed. Then I started on packing. I packed a bunch of my clothes, a toothbrush, my watch, and some other basic necessities. I hoped Tyson would be back so he could fix my watch. Stupid . His stupid thorns broke my shield.

I waited and waited and waited until a knock sounded throughout the apartment at one thirty. I ran to the door and wrenched it open to come face to face with...Grover.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Let em just say bye to my mom and get my stuff."

"Okay."

I went once again to my bedroom and I grabbed my duffel bag. I said good bye to my mom and I headed out the door with Grover.

"So where does this demigod live?" I asked him.

"I told you that she lives in a cabin in the woods."

"I know but which forest?"

"Oh. She lives in a forest about ten miles from camp."

"Okay. How are we getting there?"

"Uh, train?"

"Do you have train tickets?"

"Annabeth is supposed to bring them."

"Annabeth's coming too?"

"Yes, we're meeting her at the train station."

"Okay."

I called a taxi and we started our trip to the train station. We journeyed in silence. Really awkward silence. We finally got to the station what seemed hours later. I paid the driver and we entered the building. Right away I spotted Annabeth.

"Hi." I told her.

"Hi." She replied. "I have our tickets, we should get going or we'll be late for our train."

"Okay." Gosh, why can't I stop saying "okay"? I have issues.

Of course, getting here was just too easy.

Why can't anything ever be easy?

* * *

Urgh, Writer's Block

R&R&R&&R&R&R&R


	2. Percy Gets Confuzzled

Hi! I'm BAAAAACCKK!

**Grover Appears Again**

Big G: !

Me: If I promise not to make you forget how to tie your shoes will you stop screaming?

Big G: NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO yes OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Me: Okay I promise not to make you forget how to tie your shoes. On a happier note

**Shoesy Woesy Woosy Shoes Make You Forget How To Tie Shoes!**

Big G: But you promised!

Me: My fingers were crossed

Big G: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Bye the way, this story takes place after Titan's Curse. I read the rest of the series, but I want more characters to work with so I put it after TC.

* * *

Once again I say, why can't anything be easy?

Right before we got into line for the train, guess what happened. Yep your right, we got attacked. By a hell hound, and it wasn't looking very happy.

"Uh oh." I said.

"Percy, we need to go, like, now." said Annabeth.

"No duh, but how are we gonna do that."

"Run like crazy to the train."

"Works for me."

With that said, we ran away. As quick as we could we shoved our tickets to the ticket holder and we crashed through the doors of the train. We took our seats as quickly as possible so we could catch our breath.

"What about the Hell Hound" I asked.

"What Hell Hound?' said Grover pointing out the window to the terminal.

He was right. The creature was gone. Whooph. What a relief. I slept almost all the way on the train, even though the ride was only about two hours long. When the train stopped at the terminal and the doors opened I just really wanted to go outside and stretch. Apparently Annabeth and Grover thought that too. We got outside, stretched, and left. We really needed to get to this new Half-Blood. If we didn't get there soon enough she might get attacked without any experience at all. That would be really really bad.

"How far away are we?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, we'll need to take a taxi to the outskirts of the forest then we have a five-minute walk to the cabin." replied Grover.

"Okay, we should get going." I said. "Does anybody have any money?"

"I have twenty dollars left over from paying for the tickets." said Annabeth.

"Good. I get us a taxi."

I walked to the edge of the street and waved to a passing taxi. We climbed into the cab.

"Take us to the Forest nearest to this train station please." said Grover.

"Okay." replied the Taxi Driver.

We rode in silence again. After ten minutes of driving we reached the edge of a forest.

"That will be 18 dollars please." said the cabbie.

Annabeth gave him the twenty dollar bill telling him to keep the change.

Grover led us through the woods. The scary woods. The dark, and very scary woods. I was expecting that Hell Hound to jump out at any second. I felt a hand slowly creep behind my back and it touched my back eveeerrr sooooo slooooowllly.

"We're here." said Grover.

Whew. I thought it was a chainsaw murderer or something. I should never have seen that movie.

In front of us was a cabin. Not a scary cabin like in rated R movies but a nice cabin with flowers and ferns and ficuses. Oh my!

"So, uh, what do we do? Knock?" I asked.

"Yes." said Grover as he walked right up to the door. He knocked on the door several times. I heard stamping feet run up to the door.

Someone flung open the door. It was a very tall woman with an apron on. I smelled cookies baking inside the house.

"Hello Grover." said the lady. "Would you like to talk to Rowan?"

"Yes please." he replied.

"Okay, come right inside while I call her down."

We walked into the house. The aroma of baking cookies was drowning me in heaven.

"Rowan! You have visitors!" cried the lady.

"Okay Mom!" I heard someone yell. "I'll be right down!"

I heard more stamping feet and a girl flew down the stairs. She was a redhead with dark blue eyes, like the color of the ocean during a storm. Sadly to say it, she was taller than me, but only by a couple of inches.

"Hi Grover." she said. "And who are you?"

"Hi Rowan, can we talk outside?" said Grover a bit nervously.

"Sure."

We followed the girl out the back door to the back of the house.

"So, who are you guys?" she asked.

"I'm Percy, and this is Annabeth. We're friends of Grover's" I said.

"Hi, I'm Rowan." she replied. "What did you want to talk to me about Grover?"

"Um well." Grover shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. "Were you adopted, or had one of my parents remarry?"

"Well, that's kind of an awkward question because those adults are my aunt and uncle." Rowan said looking almost as uncomfortable as Grover did.

"What happened to your real parents?" I asked.

"I don't really like to talk about it. Why are you asking me all these personal questions?" she asked me.

"Well, we think one of your parents might be a ... god." said Grover even more uncomfortably.

"What? You mean like Greek gods?" she said with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Yes."

"Well, that makes sense I guess. But why are you telling me this?"

"We need you to come with us to a safe place. It's too dangerous to have you by yourself." I said.

"Where are you going to take me?" she asked with doubt.

"To a...summer camp. For demigods. You'll get to train how to defend yourself and learn about your parent there."

"Okay. I guess I'll just pack my stuff and say bye to my aunt and uncle. Can you guys wait right here?"

"Sure."

She walked back into the house.

"That was easy." I remarked.

"Yeah. I thought she would at least deny it." said Annabeth.

We waited for a few minutes and I saw Rowan through the window saying bye to her aunt and uncle.

It was a very strange goodbye. She kissed each of them on the forehead and I heard her say "Hlutr efna"

She walked out with a backpack slung over her shoulder. For the first time I noticed she had a bracelet on each wrist one had a ring of axes on the design and the other had a rind of war hammers. Huh.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Yes." she replied.

"Before we go I wan to ask you something."

"Sure. Ask away."

"What did you say to your aunt and uncle?"

She seemed a little startled at the question.

"I said uh, good bye in Norse. My parents made me learn it."

"Okay. Now we can go."


	3. Summer Camp Is Always The Same

**Grover Appears Right In Your Face**

Big G: Please help me. She made me forget how to tie shoes! Even though I can't tie shoes cause I wear fake ones. But I have to tie Tyson's shoes occasionally!

Me: Go away! I'm trying to tell a story here!

Big G: Yeah, trying.

Me: I heard that!

Big G: You were supposed to!

Me: Don't make me go all Shakespeare on you!

Big G: Ooohhh I'm quaking with fear!

Me: Thou art a lumpish wagtail.

Big G: Meanie!

Me: Ha!

**Grover Disappears Again

* * *

Percy's POV**

"So how are we going to get there?" asked Rowan.

"We are going to take a taxi." said Annabeth.

"Okay then."

We got to the edge of the forest as fast as possible. We got back to the street and summoned another taxi.

"So, how long have you lived in your cabin?" I asked trying to make polite conversation since the silence was getting really awkward in the taxi.

" I moved in about five years after- never mind." Rowan said looking extremely nervous.

I don't know what it is but I think she's not telling us something important. I'm just gonna have to make her tell me.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just a little nervous after what you've told me. It is kind of a shocker to know that one of your parents is a god."

"Sorry."

"It's okay." I noticed she kept rubbing her bracelets.

"Where did you get your bracelets?" asked Annabeth. Apparently she noticed them too.

"My dad- my real dad gave them to me on my tenth birthday."

"So your mom was a goddess?"

"The thing is. I don't know."

"Okay, well, we'll just have to find out."

The rest of the ride we spent in awkward silence. I tried a few times to try to make small talk, but it didn't work. I felt relieved when I could see the tree on half blood hill from a distance.

"Let us off here please." Grover told the cab driver.

"That will be 5 dollars please." he said.

"Oh, here." said Rowan as she gave him a 5 dollar bill. "Thank you."

We trudged over the terrain to the hill. We reached the tree, and I could see the Golden Fleece sparkling in the sunlight.

"Is that what I think it is?" Rowan asked, amazed.

"Yes." Grover answered.

I was excited to reach the camp, since it had been a long time since I saw it last. I saw Dionysus's kids in the strawberry field and some Ares campers taunting a few of them to fight. Good old camp. We reached the Big House and I saw Chiron on the porch playing chess with Dionysus in one of his customary Hawaiian shirts.

"Ah, there you are Percy and Annabeth. And I see you have a new camper with you." said Chiron with a smile on his face. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Rowan." she said.

"Hmm, do you know the basics of this camp already?"

"Yes, they explained it on the way."

"Do you by any chance know who your parent is?"

"No."

"Alright then, I guess we will put you in the Hermes cabin until your parent is decided."

"Okay." For some reason Rowan looked nervous and annoyed at the same time.

"Is something wrong Rowan?" asked Chiron with a look of worry on his face.

"Nothing much. But I do have a question. Is there only the Olympian gods that really exist?"

"Yes."

"Okay." she said with a knowing smile on her face. Strange. There was something going on with her and I just had to find out what, and soon.

* * *

Finished!

Since Grover is being a huge cry baby, I'll have to give you his message.

Review!


	4. Percy Isn't As Strong As He Pretends

Wooh!

YAY!

Chapter 4!

* * *

**Percy's POV**

After Chiron talked to Rowan, I took her on a tour of the camp. I pointed out all the cool stuff like the lava climbing rock wall and the Amphitheater where we have sing along and the Pegasi stables and the twelve cabins. I showed her to the Cabin Eleven where she would stay until she got determined if her parent was going to. After she got a place in the cabin, I showed her the rest of the camp. I took her to the edge of the forest and the strawberry fields. After she saw everything I showed her to the forges where Hephaestus's kids made weapons and other sharp pointed objects. I introduced her to Beckendorf since he wasn't told about the new camper yet.

"Hi. My name's Beckendorf" he said.

"Hi, mine's Rowan." she replied.

"Have you ever done any metal working?"

"Yes."

"What kind of things?"

"Uh, swords mostly."

"Interesting. I want you to show me."

"Sure."

I don't know why but I had a feeling that she might be a child of Hephaestus. Rowan followed Beckendorf into the forge and I followed Rowan. Beckendorf gave her a chunk of steel and showed her to the forge. Almost before I knew what was happening she had made a flat sword shape and was pounding it with a hammer on the anvil. She finished the blade and wrapped the end with leather.

"Hmmm. Very good work." said Beckendorf as he weighed it in his hands.

"Thank you." Rowan replied, smiling happily.

"Where did you learn to craft swords?" I asked.

"I spent some time studying the art of crafting in Bragi's Forges." she had a major uh-oh face, like she had said something terrible.

"And where are these forges?" asked Beckendorf.

"Boulder, in Colorado." she said.

That must have been a good cover because she looked relieved when he nodded his head.

"Well, it's almost time for dinner so you should probably head back to your cabin before someone steals your stuff." I told her.

"I don't think that even children of Hermes will try to steal my belongings." she replied fingering her necklace."

I had never noticed before that her necklace had a tooth on it. It was a long canine that probably belonged to a wolf.

She hurried back to Cabin Eleven and I hurried to mine. A few minutes later the horn for dinner blew. The cabins lined up and headed toward the dinging pavilion. I saw Rowan in the midst of the Hermes campers. She had that strange annoyed/nervous look on her face again. Chiron was standing next to the head table in the pavilion. Once everyone had scraped their share of food into the fire and sat down he cleared his throat to get our attention.

"Greetings campers. Tonight is a special occasion because we have a new camper with us. This is Rowan." he said as he gestured to her. "Also, may I remind you that tomorrow is capture the flag. Have a nice dinner."

There was a great uproar of sound once he finished speaking. I looked over to the Hermes table. Luckily, they had been able to squeeze Rowan into a spot at the table. Normally it was so crowded some kids had to sit on the ground next to the table. We finished eating and headed toward the Amphitheater for s'mores and singalongs. All through the experience Rowan still had that nervous look on her face and she was anxiously stroking her necklace.

After what seemed like forever we finally broke group and headed back to our cabins. I went to sleep almost immediately after I got dressed for bed. Strangely, I didn't dream at all when I was sleeping.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

I awoke to the sounds of battle training. I got dressed as quickly as possible and headed out to the field for some practice. Rowan was out there with Annabeth. Annabeth seemed to be teaching the newest camper some battle techniques. As I approached I heard Rowan talking to Annabeth about the sword.

"Do you have anything heavier than this?" Rowan asked.

"Well, I could ask Beckendorf, but I think you might want to start out on something lighter first." replied Annabeth.

"Okay, this will be fine for now."

"Mind if I join you?" I asked as I walked up to them.

"Sure." said Annabeth. Turning towards Rowan she said: "Percy is one of the best sword fighters in camp. He should be able to give you some pointers."

"Okay."

I gave her some advice on holding her sword and taught her some battle moves but she still seemed ill at ease with the light sword.

"Do you still want to try a heavier sword?" I asked her.

"Yes please." she told me, looking a little relieved.

I went to the storage shed for the swords and picked out a few heavier swords. The last one I picked up was a broadsword. I could almost barely carry it back. I gave each sword to her in turn, letting her test the swords weight. She finally reached for the heavy broadsword and told me that it would do fine. Since she had a sword that would fit her fine, I decided to let her do a little dueling practice.

"Okay, we're gonna do a little one on one dueling practice. I want you to attack me." I said.

"Are you sure?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Attack me."

Naturally, she attacked me. I was surprised with the speed and agility with which she handled the broadsword. Unbelievably, she easily passed through some of the hardest moves I know, knocking me to the ground.

"Things are not always as they seem Percy." she told me with a smirk on her face.

At that point we heard a roar from a monster in the forest. Everyone immediately set into action, running towards the monster.

"Oh my gods." I heard Annabeth say. In front of us was a monster that I had never seen before. It was huge and humanoid and covered in frost.

"So much for secrets." I heard Rowan say.

Then she started running toward the monster.

"No!" I yelled.

"Stay back! You don't know what you're getting in to!" she yelled back.

As she ran I saw her tap her bracelets together and from each of them grew a huge weapon. One a hammer. The other an axe. She reached the huge thing and screamed "Jotunn Lida!" and she struck. She slammed both her weapons into the giant making it crumble to its knees. She struck it again on the head making it crumble into little pieces of ice that melted on the grass. Throughout all this Chiron had been watching in a stunned silence.

Rowan walked back to us with a smile on her face. Above her head was a glowing symbol that meant that she was a daughter of a certain god. But this symbol was different than any other symbol I had ever seen before. The symbol was a Hammer like Rowan had with a bolt of lighting behind it.

"The symbol of Mjolnir." Rowan said. "Percy, now you know why I am so uncomfortable in this camp. I am a Demi-God but I am not Greek."

"I am Rowan. Daughter of Thor."


	5. You Didn't See Anything At All

Okay, I'm incredibly sorry it's taken me soooo long to update but as you've noticed I've been publishing my Maximum Ride story like crazy. I am truly sorry.

/

"Wait you're…but…what?" stammered Percy.

"Já." Rowan replied nodding her head. "I am the daughter of Thor, the mighty god of thunder."

"I don't believe you. Zeus is the lord of the Sky and there is no way that Thor is your father." Annabeth said stomping up to Rowan. "You are lying."

"You are saying that I am not who I say I am?"

"Yes."

"Well. I'm done here. If no one will believe me, I'm leaving. I will not be said as a fool. Gódvili til ykarr."

With that, she walked off. Percy ran up to her.

"Annabeth, it's possible she's telling the truth." he said.

"Yeah, and I can throw a hellhound a hundred feet." she retorted.

"May I say something?" said Clarisse marching up to the three. "I think you should ask Chiron."

"Why don't you ask me now?" asked Chiron who silently trotted up behind them.

"Do you think that I'm lying Chiron?" asked Rowan anxiously. "If you don't, I will leave."

He pondered her words for a minute, and then spoke.

"I don't think that you are lying Rowan. However, I am loyal to my gods and the idea that Norse gods exist is absurd."

Rowan's face fell. "Then I must leave. I have no place now."

"That is untrue child." said a voice that came from all around them.

Suddenly it got a whole lot colder outside, which was strange because the weather was always nice and sunny. Rowan knelt on the ground and started to speak something that sounded like a prayer. Why did she always have to speak in Old Norse Percy would never understand.

"Rowan is not lying Chiron." said the voice again. "She would never lie about her family, considering I am part of it."

Then a huge swirl of snow and ice concentrated in a funnel in the middle of the field. Out of the storm came a woman dressed in white furs with white hair and blue tinged skin. All the campers reached for their weapons.

"There is no need for that." she said in a voice like a whisper.

Two more small storms came in the field. Out of those came two white wolves. _Gosh this lady loved the color white _thought Percy.

"White is my color Percy, for winter is my realm."

"How did you-"Percy began.

"Tis' a trade of the Gods Percy." interjected Rowan.

"You're a goddess? I've never heard of you."

"How can you never have heard of me if you don't know my name?" asked the woman.

"I- sorry, what's your name?"

"My name is Skadi, goddess of winter, hunting, and I am Rowan's aunt."

"Aunt? So Thor is your brother?"

"Thor is my brother through marriage."

"How can you prove that you are a goddess?" said Annabeth finally getting into the conversation.

"She does not need to prove that she is a goddess." said Chiron. "She is one."

"Thank you Chiron, I would've hated to have summoned one of my relatives, I might have summoned Tyr or Baldr or Heimdall or even Thor himself."

"Why have you come Lady Skadi?" asked Rowan.

"I told you that you don't have to use formal words when referring to me. I am your aunt, not your overlord."

"But why have you come?"

Skadi's face fell. "I had hoped to leave this conversation for Fenrir but I must use it anyway. Your father has summoned you to Asgard at once. There is great danger in Midgard and the gods will need the help of our only demi-god.

"Wait…Only demigod? There's only one of you? said Percy raising an eyebrow.

"I am the only Norse demigod, and there's a reason for that. Every century one demigod is allowed to be born to a God. They take turns. This century was Thor's so I am the only Demigod." Rowan replied.

"She is correct. My son was born last century. His name was Cassius Clay." Skadi said in a dreamlike state.

"Cassius Clay? The famous boxer? I thought he was the son of Ares!" said Clarisse finally speaking up. "That was one of the reasons he was one of my heroes!"

"Sorry child, he was Norse."

"Oh."

"Now Rowan, you must get to Bifrost immediately. Heimdall will be waiting for you and he will escort you across the bridge. Remember hlita ykkar hollr ulfr."

Another blast of snow hit the clearing and Skadi and the polar bears were gone.

"What did she say?" asked Annabeth turning towards Rowan.

"Not important, what is important is that I need to get to Asgard. Now." she replied a grim look on her face.

"What is this Asgard place? asked Percy cluelessly.

"The home of the Norse gods. I have been there many times in my life."

"But I thought you were raised by your Aunt and Uncle!"

"Nope. I was raised by my true father and his siblings, not to mention my grandfather. Those two adults were simply automatons created by Bragi the god of metalworking."

"That's how you were able to make that sword! You were taught by a god himself! Amazing!" said Beckendorf who had finally gotten the nerve to speak.

"Yes, I have learned from all the gods, hunting and Survival from Skadi, Writing from Odin, Tracking from Heimdall, Sorcery from my uncle and Fighting from my father."

"How are you supposed to get to Asgard?" asked Percy.

"Why do you want to know? Is it possible Perseus son of Poseidon wants to go with? Tis' not a wise idea for a son of the sea. You might get cold." retorted Rowan.

"I would like to go with, and I do not get cold!"

"You will Percy, you defiantly will get cold if you're going which all depends on Chiron and possibly Annabeth."

The whole time Annabeth looked like she was going to explode. But when Rowan said her name her face turned as read as a tomato.

"I- …bu- …I don-… Nevermind." Annabeth blurted.

"Percy I have no problem with you going. I have confidence in your decisions." said Chiron slowly. "Rowan, you might want to choose more friends to go with you. Maybe one more?"

"Three? Why three? Three is not a sacred number. Numbers don't matter if you have enough power." Rowan retorted.

"Well, then I guess you can choose whoever you would like."

"I will not 'choose' anyone. I can't force anyone to go. It will be extremely dangerous. It is a known fact that the monsters from the deepest corners of Neflheim and Jotunnheim will be after the champion of the Norse gods. You all saw the Frost Giant. It is not an easy thing to fell a giant."

"I will go." said Annabeth.

"I need to go I guess." said Grover. The whole time he had been standing there, mouth agape, sending prayers to Pan.

"Anyone else?" Rowan asked to the gathered crowd. No hands were raised. Not even Clarisse volunteered. "All right then, it is time to prepare. Tis' a long journey to Bifrost."

/

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. An Author's Note

And now an interruptinon from the Author.

Hello Readers! I want you to be aware that this is not an actual chapter so don't get your hopes up. I have recently gotten some comments and would like to respond to them.

1) To Jahfreenalam- The Norse gods are Thor, Odin, Baldr, and the more! They are part of the ancient religion that was practiced by Vikings and other people in the Netherlands, Norway, Sweden, and that general area.

2) To Arashikaze- I am deeply sorry for not putting the translations in. I meant to but I forgot. I will make this up to you by putting a guide here but I will not put in all the translations because they are an important part of the story that will not be revealed until later on.

Hlutr Efna- it's a secret if you have not read chapter 5 go read it right now and ignore this if you have just keep reading it means purpose fulfilled

Jotunn Lida- Go Giant (it's so lame but that's all I could find)

Ja- Yes

Asgard- Home of the Gods

Midgard- Our world

Fenrir- A giant wolf

Bifrost- The rainbrow bridge that leads to Asgard

Neflheim- The really bad place that we're supposed to live above

Jotunnheim- The land of the giants

And that is it! I hope I made the story more easily understood. I am so sorry!

Happy Reviewing!

~Phoenix the Pyro Bird Kid


	7. We're All Worthles In Criss Angel's Eyes

STORY CONTINUATION…

/

Two hours after that shocking announcement…

"Are you ready yet Percy?" asked Annabeth calling from the doorway of Poseidon's Cabin.

"Almost, Annabeth?" Percy said turning around.

"What?"

"Are we really doing this? What about Luke? And Kronos? Why aren't we fighting them instead of going to a place that may or may not exist?"

"I don't know, but it seems really important that we do. I just have a feeling."

Percy had learned to trust Annabeth's judgment after all they've been through together. He tossed a few extra clothing items into his duffel bag and he headed out the door. Heading toward the Big House, he waved by to some fellow campers. As he walked closer he could hear Rowan arguing with someone.

"I don't need a shield. That's what my hammer's for. I'm a duo weapon person, I don't like shields." Rowan was saying defiantly.

"But it's more practical to have one-" said the other person.

Rowan gave them a look that would have sent a hellhound diving for cover. Getting even closer Percy realized she was talking to Grover. He was shaking in his fake feet as Rowan left.

"You okay man?" said Percy nonchalantly.

"Yeah. She kinda scares me though." Grover replied getting a hold on himself.

"She scares me too."

"I HEARD THAT!" yelled Rowan from behind her shoulder.

Percy and Grover gave each other an "uh oh" look. They both definitely didn't want to get on Rowan's bad side.

"Percy." said Chiron as he trotted up to the two. "Like Rowan said, it will be a dangerous road. Trust in your instincts, and Rowan's too. She has experience with these types of monsters, you don't. Don't do anything rash that could kill you, or anybody for that matter. Here, this is a pack filled with ambrosia, nectar, a few books in Ancient Greek, and a small stereo with music on it if you get bored."

"What kind of music?" asked Percy.

Chiron took the stereo out and pushed play. A blast of Frank Sinatra music came out of the speakers.

"What horrible music is that?" screamed Rowan. "I can't stand it!"

She reached into her duffle, and slowly pulled out… an MP3 player and she hurridly put the earbuds in her ears and pushed play. "Much better."

"What are you listening to?" asked Percy. "And why aren't you sharing?"

"It's a playlist of Owl City, The Who, and U2."

"I don't know what half of those bands are."

Rowan looked shocked. "Learn about them, appreciate their music, or you can jump of a cliff infested with Jormmungand spawn."

"Sorry."

"You should be."

"Uh, Rowan, why are you so… so…"

"Irritable?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know Percy. I'm so glad to be going back to Asgard to see my family, but I'm also dreading it."

"Why? I would be thrilled to be actually welcomed with open arms to Olympus."

"You will be one day Percy, but the reason I'm dreading it is my uncle."

"Your uncle? My uncle tried to kill me once."

"My uncle has tried to kill me every chance he got since I turned ten."

"Oh. In what ways? Oops, sorry. I wasn't supposed to say that out loud. Stupid brain."

"You do have a stupid brain sometimes. I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you. Several times."

"Touchy subject."

"Yep. So are you ready?"

"Sure."

Rowan walked off toward the hill. Once there, she sat down and got a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Grover it's okay now. You can come out." said Percy towards a bush.

When Rowan had yelled, Grover had dove into the safety of a bush.

"Wow. I've never seen you run so fast." said Percy.

"I can run fast. When I want to." said Grover. He pondered for a few seconds. "Which isn't that often."

"I couldn't have said it better myself buddy."

The duo went up the hill and stood next to the dreaming demigod. Annabeth soon joined them and they headed towards the bus where Argus was waiting to take them at least some extent towards their destination.

"Where to?" said Argus as he spotted Rowan.

"The docks." Rowan replied firmly

"Docks? Are we taking a boat?" interjected Grover. "I don't like boats. They make me throw up."

"Personally, I like boats." said Percy with a grin on his face.

"Not where we're going you won't like it. Oh and Percy? If you in some way mention that you are the son of the sea god you will be torn to pieces. Our ride doesn't like imposters." Rowan said with a totally serious face.

"Torn to pieces?" Percy gulped. He didn't like the sound of that.

They piled into the van and headed out. Rowan anxiously began to stroke her necklace again. The long canine tooth reminded Percy of something…

"Did you get that from Skadi?" said Percy suddenly glaring at Rowan.

"What are you talking about?" said Rowan defensively.

"Your necklace. It's a wolf tooth, just like the ones that Skadi's wolves had."

"Yes… but it's not important."

"Did what Skadi said to you before she left have anything to do with it? It seems to me that you're hiding something."

Percy felt strange. He just couldn't stop badgering her. Plus, he was starting to feel that he needed to get out of the fast-moving van and steal the tooth from her. He quickly tried to nab the necklace but Rowan caught his hand just before it reached it.

"Percy!" exclaimed Annabeth. "What are you doing?"

"He's possessed." said Rowan calmly. "Look at his eyes."

Annabeth and Grover leaned in closer. They looked deeply into Percy's black eyes… But Percy had blue eyes!

"Begone Loki. You have played your tricks long enough."

The van came to a sudden halt because a person had suddenly popped up into the middle of the road. Rowan climbed out of the car, hammer and axe in hand, ready for a fight.

"Loki." she said coldly.

"Look, here she is. My favorite little niece. How nice to see you again." Loki said. Loki looked almost exactly like Criss Angel. Wait a minute Percy thought, his mind clear of possession. It is Criss Angel! Loki was possessing him!

"I see you have a new host Uncle."

"Yes. I was growing tired of that old body. But that's unimportant. What is important, is that I have to kill you now!"

/

Woo! The power of Owl City can defeat Chiron's dreaded Frank Sinatra music!


	8. Percy Just Doesn't Know When to Quit

I have no idea what to say right now so…

/

"Kill? That doesn't sound very nice." said Grover shaking uncontrollably.

"No my tiny little satyr it is not very nice." Loki said smirking.

"Why did you possess Percy?" Annabeth said when she jumped out of the van.

"Because he could have gotten me my prize. Hand over the tooth Rowan."

"No." she said defiantly. "I have a better idea. Ailsa beina!" Rowan yelled tearing the tooth from her throat "Varou!"

Percy heard a load growl and instinctively reached for Anklusmos. Before he could even reach his pocket a large, pure black wolf came out of nowhere and leaped onto Loki. He looked around wildly for Rowan but she had disappeared. In her place was a large, rust red, blue eyed wolf. Rowan charged Loki sending him sprawling. Both wolves jumped away and attacked again and again forcing Loki back.

"Whoa, calm down nice puppies." Loki said. "I'll just be going." A large pop was heard and Loki was gone. Percy walked closer to the red wolf.

"Rowan?" he said timidly. The wolf smiled showing her canine teeth, one of which had a chain running through it. "That wasn't a wolf tooth, that your tooth!"

"Took you long enough." Rowan replied, reverted back to human form and putting the necklace back on.

"You- did he- what?" stuttered Grover.

"Seems that I am protecting you now Grover."

Grover mumbled a bit more and went off to skulk. Slowly, the black wolf crept toward the group and started growling.

"Ailsa, quiet, these are friends."

"It has a name?" Percy said surprised.

"She is not an 'it', her name is Ailsa. Now, we must not tarry any more. We will miss our ride." the Norse demigod replied.

"How much longer do we have to drive?" Grover asked as he came back to the group.

"None, we're already here."

Rowan gestured toward a dense thicket of trees. Annabeth, Percy, and Grover looked confused until she walked over, whispered something, and the trees parted. Behind the trees was a dock with a gleaming Viking ship floating on the crystal clear water. Percy started to look kind of excited. Water was his element, that's where he had power. He started to head towards the boat, but Rowan grabbed him by the back of the shirt and hauled him back holding him up a foot from the ground.

"Don't even think about it. I told you that you will get eaten alive if you show you're powers in this way." She growled angrily.

"I'm sorry, can you put me down? I think I'm starting to lose the circulation in my feet." he said quickly. Rowan dropped him on the ground and headed for the boat.

"Excuse me? Rowan?" Annabeth said kind of timidly. "What do you mean by 'eaten alive'?"

"We cannot anger Njord."

"Isn't that a car company?" Grover asked.

Rowan slapped a hand across his mouth and peered around anxiously. "Watch what you say, or I'll pull your tongue out."

"Hey… You can't do that!" Percy protested.

"Yes… In fact, I can, because without me, you'd all be torn to pieces. Or, will be."

Percy glared at her with open malice. _That's it. _He thought. A familiar tug in his gut followed as he tried to summon the water to his aid. He closed his eyes for harder concentration, but the water just didn't come. The Norse girl took at look at Percy and knew what was going on.

"Ovitr armr neffolr kyr!" she screamed. "Get on the boat!"

All ran full speed except for Percy who had no idea what just happened. Rowan threw him over her shoulder and carried him into the boat. Flinging him to the ground she leaped to the tiller. The boat was off. "Typical Son of Poseidon, I tell him not to do something, and he does it."

"How was I supposed to know this would happen?" Percy retaliated, standing up.

"I told you not to. Here's the thing. You're in Norse territory. If you want to live, listen to me. If you want to go home, go now, before we get too far."

Percy crossed his arms over his chest, but he didn't move.

"Good. Now, before we get to Asgard, we'll have to take a quick detour."

"Where do we need to go?" Annabeth asked.

"Iceland."

/

Ailsa beina- Ailsa (name of wolf) come!

Varou- Transform

Ovitr armr neffolr kyr!- Ignorant wretched yellow-beaked cow!

I apologize for having this chapter in my folder for about two months and not bothering to finish it. My bad!


End file.
